Dans l'obscurité, noies-moi
by LongLiveCupidon
Summary: Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. C'est mon nom. Derek. Derek Hale. C'est son nom. Ce gars merveilleux et sexy, je l'ai rencontré à une fête. Une putain de fête ou je n'aurais jamais dû aller, car... A quoi bon rencontrer la personne que l'on aime, si c'est pour la perdre ensuite? Car oui, je vais perdre Derek... Sterek/Teen Wolf fanfiction. Homophobes s'abstenir. Bonne Lecture!
1. Chapitre 1

Quand Stiles arriva au centre commercial où il avait rendez-vous avec Scott, son ami l'attendait devant la boutique de souvenir. Vous allez dire : "Une boutique de souvenir à Beacon Hills? La petite ville où il y a en moyenne 1% de touristes par ans par rapport à New York?". Eh bien oui, il faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que les touristes qui se rendent dans ce magasin, puisque Scott se trouvait devant. Stiles se mit à rire, et Scott à bouder.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça?

-Parce que personne ne va jamais dans cette boutique, Scott!

-Eh! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on trouve les bracelets fluorescents, et on en a besoin pour la soirée fluo chez les Calaveras!

-Je sais bien Scotty, c'était pour rire!

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans le magasin, qui était effectivement vide... Ils prirent les bracelets rapidement, payèrent, et quittèrent la boutique déserte.

-Alors, toi et Isaac? Demanda Stiles à l'intention de Scott.

-Ca avance! On est allés au ciné récemment.

-Vous avez regardé quel film?

Scott bloqua un moment, puis fini par dire :

-Jurassic World...

Stiles soupira.

-Scotty, Scotty, Scotty... C'est vraiment pas un film romantique!

-Ben quoi? On a beau être gay, on reste des mecs!

Stiles leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-Et toi, tu t'es toujours pas trouvé de copine? Demanda Scott.

-Non, je ne sais déjà pas si je suis hétéro ou gay, alors...

-Bah, tu verras ça ce soir.

-En parlant de ce soir, tu sais qui sera là?

-Euh... Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Malia, et Erica.

-Ok. On devrait peut-être aller se préparer pour ce soir, ou on va être en retard!

Ils se rendirent chez Scott, et se douchèrent. Ils s'habillèrent ensuite, puis prirent la route, direction le Mexique. quand ils arrivèrent, un tas de monde patientait déjà devant l'entrée, alors que le soleil se couchait. Quand ils purent enfin rentrer, la famille Calaveras les salua, et repartit surveiller la salle. Les deux amis dansaient, quand Erica, la meilleure amie de Stiles, sauta dans le dos de ce dernier.

-Stiles! Cria-t-elle.

-Hey ma belle! Comment ça va?

-Ca va, ça va... Je parlais justement avec Malia. Elle m'a présenté son cousin. Vous le voyez d'ici? C'est le beau gosse torse nu qui danse au milieu de la piste.

Stiles le chercha du regard, et quand il le vit, il n'arriva plus à le quitter des yeux.

-Ah! Comment il s'appelle? Demanda Scott, intéressé.

-Derek! Il a vingt ans, il est né à Beacon Hills, mais quand ses parents sont morts dans l'incendie qui à plongé le père de Malia dans le coma... Il a juste... Quitté la ville!

-Oh le pauvre... Décréta Scott, de la compassion plein le regard.

-Stiles, t'es toujours avec nous? Demanda Erica en passant une main devant le visage du châtain aux yeux noisettes.

-Ah, euh... Ouais, ouais. Répondit-il, sortant de ses pensées.

-Si on allait le voir? Sourit Scott à la manière d'un enfant.

-Non! Non, surtout pas! Cria Stiles.

-Pourquoi? Il est très gentil, je t'assure! Annonça Erica. Et en plus, c'est un loup garou aussi, ça peut être marrant! Allez, viens!

Scott et Erica le trainèrent de force à l'encontre du brun sexy.

-Salut Derek!

-Ah, salut Erica! Tu me présente tes amis?

-Alors, Derek, voici Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski, des amis de Malia et moi!

-Charmant... Murmura Derek, en observant les deux intrus, ou plus particulièrement Stiles.

Les quatre amis discutèrent toutes la nuit, et Derek finit par aller voire Stiles.

-T'es gay ou hétéro? Lui demanda-t-il.

En entendant cette phrase, Stiles comprit où le brun voulait en venir. Il décida alors de le faire jouer. Il posa une main sur la hanche de Derek, le rapprochant de lui. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et y murmura :

-Je sais pas, à toi de voir...

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites de Derek, alors que Stiles enlevait son t-shirt, dévoilant une belle musculature. Les deux amis entamèrent une danse sexy sur la musique Hangover au milieu de la grande salle. Ils furent rejoins par la plupart des personnes de la salle, qui suivirent le mouvement au milieu de la piste de danse. Scott et Isaac sourirent en voyant la scène romantique, et s'invitèrent à danser avec les autres. Et ce fut ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, annonçant la fin de la nuit...


	2. Chapitre 2

Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, le soleil filtra à travers ses paupières, lui obligeant à les refermer. Il regarda son téléphone, qui indiquait 16h40. Il avait dormit toute la journée... Quoi de plus normal, après une nuit à danser et à boire dans la discothèque des Calaveras? Il pensa à sa meilleure amie Braeden, qui l'avait abandonné la veille pour, surement, aller se tuer à la tâche pour trouver du boulot. Sa meilleure amie était... Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrir Braeden. Elle était surprenante, à sa manière, drôle, belle, gentille, et cool aussi. Il entendit soudain des clefs dans la porte, et, comprenant que l'occupante de ses pensées venait de rentrer, il se leva d'un bon, l'attrapa par la taille, et la fit tourner dans les airs. La jeune fille retint un cri de surprise, mais se mit à rire, elle adorait Derek, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en CE2, et, croyez-moi, ça fait très longtemps... La jolie brune était humaine, mais, quand Derek lui avait avoué être un loup garou, elle n'avait pas été effrayée le moins du monde. Elle l'aidait à se contrôler les soirs de pleine lune, et elle était son ancrage. Mais Derek avait toujours du mal avec la pleine lune, et finirait par blesser quelqu'un.

-Ma chérie! Tu m'as manqué! Rit Derek.

-Toi aussi mon loup! Répondit la brune à la peau mate.

-Où t'étais? Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi...

-J'étais juste partie à Beacon Hills, et j'ai... j'ai décroché un job...

-Quoi?! Cria Derek. Mais Beacon Hills est à au moins 200 bornes d'ici, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber, quand même?!

-Tu sais très bien qu'on a besoin d'argent... Tu devrais approuver, au lieu de me crier dessus!

-Je ne veux pas que tu aille là bas! Tu imagine ce que je ferais si il t'arrivait quelque chose?!

-Tu ne comprends rien! Le proprio est repassé récemment, et...

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne continue :

-... Il a dit que si on ne payait pas avant la fin du mois, on devrait quitter les lieus...

En voyant Braeden si triste, Derek eut envie de tuer le propriétaire de l'appartement. Il essuya les larmes de son amie, lui embrassa le front, et prit la parole :

-Tu sais quoi? On va déménager à Beacon Hills. On va prendre une chambre d'hôtel, et je vais me trouver un travail. Quand on aura assez d'argent, on achètera un appartement ou une maison, et on recommencera tout à zéro. Plus de loyer trop cher à payer, on pourra même payer un traitement pour ton anorexie!

Elle hocha la tête, et Derek lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ramassa ensuite la valise en dessous de son lit, et la montra à Braeden.

-Fais tes bagages, nous partons!

-Quoi? Maintenant? Derek, c'est de la folie!

-On s'en fiche! C'est aussi de la folie de rester ici! Tu verras, ça va aller!

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui, je te le promets! On va dire au revoir aux Calaveras, on va prendre ma voiture, et on va partir d'ici!

Les deux amis se mirent au travail. Ils rangèrent leurs vêtements dans une même valise, leurs produits de toilette dans un sac, leurs armes dans une deuxième valise, puis ils s'en allèrent, laissants les meubles qui ne leurs appartenaient pas dans l'appartement miteux. Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Calaveras, ceux-ci prenaient le thé sur la terrasse.

-Derek? Braeden? Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite mes enfants?

-Bonjour... Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous dire au revoir... Nous partons à Beacon Hills.

-Oh.. Je vois... Alors je vous souhaite le bonheur, et la réussite!

-Merci, c'était un plaisir de vous connaitre!

Araya et Severo Calaveras sérèrent à leur tour les deux meilleurs amis dans leurs bras, et ceux-ci s'en allèrent, direction Beacon Hills, dans la voiture de Derek.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton nouveau job? Demanda Derek, intrigué.

-Adjoins de shérif.

-Oh! Pas mal, pas mal du tout! Tu gagne combien par heure?

-20 dollards. Mais ça peut augmenter!

-Bah c'est cool ça! Je vais essayer de me trouver un boulot qui paye bien, on devrait s'en sortir! Braeden, ça va? Tu es toute pâle!

-Oui, ça va, t'inquiète pas!

-Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, Derek! Je n'ai pas faim du tout!

-Je sais que tu ments, ton coeur bat plus vite! Alors maintenant, on va s'arrêter au prochain fast food, et tu vas manger un truc!

-Derek, j'ai pas faim!

-Braeden, tu la ferme! Tu vas manger et puis c'est tout!

Derek se rendit compte de la façon dont il avait parlé à Braeden, et le regretta.

-Braeden je... Je te demande pardon, j'ai juste tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

-Ca va! J'ai compris.

-Je t'en pris, arrête de faire la tête...

-Je.. T'as raison, j'ai faim...

Derek sourit et redémarra la voiture qu'il avait garée sur le côté, puis ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard au fast food. Ils mangèrent, redémarrèrent, et arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel de Beacon Hills. Ils payèrent pour une chambre, montèrent, et ouvrirent la porte.

-Bienvenue dans notre "chez nous" temporaire! Annonça Derek.


End file.
